Feel
by yukiann
Summary: Apa... "persyaratan" memberi efek samping se-absurd "rasa suka pada pendamping" ya? / JeanRico. Short fic. Suck at the summary.


Disclaimer : Gunsliner Girl – Yu Aida

.

.

_** Feel** _

.

* * *

Jean orang yang keras. Semua pendamping—bahkan mungkin semua cyborg di SWA—tahu tentang watak sang ketua para pendamping yang satu itu.

Dan tentu saja, Rico, sebagai cyborg Jean, tahu itu.

Jean jarang memuji Rico, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak pernah. Jean orang yang sulit, Rico akui itu. Ketika mereka berlatih, di range atau di lapangan, biasanya Jean hanya akan memerhatikan Rico pada jarak yang aman. Ketika pelurunya tepat mengenai sasaran dalam tembakan pertama juga Jean mungkin hanya akan berguman 'hm'.

(ya, ya, kasus Croce yang membuat si Pangeran Biru ini menjadi bahkan lebih dingin dan tanpa persaan dari sebelumnya, khususnya segala yang berkenaan dengan Padania)

Tidak ada yang spesial.

Tidak seperti Henrietta yang setiap natal atau pulang dari menyelesaikan misi akan diberi hadiah oleh Giose. Pendamping Henrietta itu memang adik Jean, tapi mereka memiliki perbedaan sifat yang besar. Kalau Giose menyukai hal-hal simpel, fotografi, dan Sicilia, Jean sepertinya tidak memiliki passion seperti itu dalam apapun. Kecuali membunuh teroris (Giose memiliki kesamaan dengannya dalam hal ini).

Tidak juga seperti Triela yang akan diberi Teddy Bear oleh Hilscher saat event-event tertentu—seperti natal—atau bahkan saat tidak ada event sekalipun.

Tidak. Tidak seperti itu. Rico tidak pernah meminta hadiah dari Jean. Jean juga tidak pernah menanyakannya.

Tapi hubungan mereka tentu tidak sedingin itu—yah, suatu hubungan pendamping-cyborg yang sulit dijelaskan.

(mungkin seperti peraturan tak tertulis antara Claes dan Raballo saat mereka memancing di pinggir danau dan menikmati kesenangan menghabiskan waktu dengan percuma)

Tapi setelah lama mereka menjadi fratello, sepertinya mereka mengerti walau tanpa berkomunikasi verbal.

Setelah lama menjadi fratello, Rico menjadi lebih awas akan perhatian lebih dari Jean padanya.

* * *

Tentu saja, Jean pernah memuji Rico.

Saat itu di Napoli, dengan anggota Five Republics di atas kapal motor, dan perintah untuk menangkap mereka diserukan dengan jelas oleh Jean: _tangkap, bila perlu, bunuh!_

Dengan perintah seperti itu, Rico akan melompat dari motorboat satu ke motorboat lainnya sambil membawa AUG-nya, menembak, dan mengejar.

Setelahnya, walau basah kuyup, Rico mendapat pujian dari Jean. Walau samar dan dengan nada tidak seperti sedang menyampaikan pujian, Rico menyadarinya. Karena Jean jarang sekali menyampaikan hal semacam itu. Jean juga memberinya waktu bebas di pantai setelahnya, sebagai imbalan atas kerja bagusmu hari ini, katanya.

Dengan Jean yang membantunya naik ke pelabuhan setelah tercebur, Rico menatap langit dan tersenyum.

Ia merasa ada kupu-kupu di perutnya.

* * *

Rico tidak begitu suka senja, menurutnya senja itu rasanya seperti kesepian dan menyimpan kesedihan.

Rico berlarian di pantai dengan seekor Golden Retriever mengikutinya berlari di belakangnya. Anjing milik seorang pengunjung pantai ini sepertinya.

Jean hanya duduk, cukup jauh dari tempat Rico berkejaran dengan anjing itu. Menatap lurus Rico yang berlari dan (dengan latar) air pantai yang berayun ditiup angin, serta matahari kemerahan yang setengahnya tertutup oleh cakrawala biru-oranye.

Setelah beberapa lama, Jean mulai melangkah mendekati Rico, menghentikan lari-lariannya dengan anjing berbulu emas itu, dan mengatakan sudah waktunya kembali.

Tapi, sebelum berbalik dan melangkah untuk pergi, Jean berhenti sebentar untuk menatap laut.

Senja yang jingga kemerahan dan . ?docid=30952796dah, pikir Rico.

Dan entah kenapa, kalau bersama Jean, ia jadi tak membenci senja. Ya, jika Jean ada di sebelahnya.

* * *

Angelica pergi.

Ange pergi bersama bintang-bintang yang kadang berjatuhan yang disaksikan empat pasang mata milik empat cyborg generasi satu.

Divisi dua menjadi sunyi. Triela serta Henrietta yang membersihkan ruangan Ange dengan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, Marco yang terduduk di depan makam Ange (mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, karena tidak ada nisan atau gundukan tanah di sana), dan dongeng Pangeran Negeri Pasta yang lembar-lembarnya mengayun ditiup angin sore yang lembut.

Sementara Rico berdiri di salah satu range, rutinitas yand dilakukannya setiap minggu—latihan menembak. Posisi gadis berambut pendek itu kini membelakangi sasaran, lalu dengan cepat ia membalik badannya, dan segera menembak sasaran di depannya.

Tembakan Rico tidak ada yang meleset, semua mengenai sasaran. Dan Jean (sepertinya) memujinya. Bagus, katanya.

Rioco melepas google-nya, masih menggenggam senjata ditangannya. Kemudian, Rico terdiam. Ia menimbang apakah ia sebaiknya mengatakan perasaannya tentang Angelica—sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya.

Ia... tidak merasa sedih. Maksudnya, ia tidak merasa sesedih yang ia pikir. Apa ini karena "persyaratan"?

Jean menatapnya lurus, kemudian memeluknya. Mereka terdiam. Sementara Jean larut dengan entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dan Rico merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

Pelukan Jean—nyaman.

* * *

Setidaknya, Rico tahu kalau Henrietta punya perasaan khusus pada pendampingnya, dan teman sekamar Rico itu kadang cemas kalau ia akan seperti Elsa (tapi entah kenapa perassan Rico bilang kalau Henrietta tidak akan mungkin berakhir seperti Elsa).

Mungkin Triela dan Hilscher juga. Mungkin Angelica dan Marco juga. Tapi... Beatrice sepertinya biasa-biasa saja. Dan siapa cyborg baru di generasi dua yang berambut merah itu? Kalau tidak salah namanya Petrushka ya? Sepertinya cyborg berambut merah itu dekat sekali dengan pendampingnya.

Apa... "persyaratan" memberi efek samping se-absurd "rasa suka pada pendamping" ya?

Rico melihat Henrietta yang telah terlelap di kasurnya dengan buku diari pemberian Giose ditangannya.

Rico tersenyum.

Ah, sudah waktunya tidur.

- _**f i n **_-

* * *

A/N:

Huahaha.  
Oke, ini super gaje. Sebenernya saya lebih suka Rico yang biasa aja, dia gak perlu ikut-ikutan suka sama pendamping, ah. Rico sudah keren begitu aja. Jadi alasan saya bikin fic dengan cerita macam begini gak usah ditanya kenapa. #buagh  
Soal judul dan genre saya nyerah *sigh*

Akhirnya saya nyumbang fic di fandom ini! Yeeey!  
Saya cuma lihat dua fic bahasa Indonesia di fandom Gunslinger Girl... hiks

Oh ya, saya suka banget Rico xDD.


End file.
